


cinnamon bread with cranberries

by Jasdebitto



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witches, Children, Comedy, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasdebitto/pseuds/Jasdebitto
Summary: “You look like a flower,” Says the boy when he left his home early in the morning to spend his time venturing around and collecting interesting stuff. Usually he would find weird colored stones, unusual shaped petals, some outworn stuff people got rid of as garbage but he thinks they are nice and collectible enough and can not afford not to pick up. However this time, the interesting is in the form of a human; looking at him with his large, doe eyes open wide. “You are like these tulips,” He continues smiling. “Are you a flower too?”





	cinnamon bread with cranberries

**Author's Note:**

> hi, after roleplaying some gloomy stuff i decided to brighten up my mood with a cute fic and this happened. again, i'm not a native speaker and probably made tons of errors. but still, i hope you would enjoy reading cinnamon bread with cranberries!

i.

“You look like a flower,” Says the boy when he left his home early in the morning to spend his time venturing around and collecting interesting stuff. Usually he would find weird colored stones, unusual shaped petals, some outworn stuff people got rid of as garbage but he thinks they are nice and collectible enough and can not afford not to pick up. However this time, the interesting is in the form of a human; looking at him with his large, doe eyes open wide. “You are like these tulips,” He continues smiling. “Are you a flower too?” He asks innocently because never in his life he saw someone with pink hair this close, if not for the old man’s tale books at the town.

So he takes one step closer to him when the pink haired small boy keeps silent, only to see his features shake up slightly with each movement he does. “I am not going to hurt you. I would never do that!” Last thing he would ever wish is someone to picture him with something scary; so being a little child himself too, he checks his pockets, finds a nice green colored stone with pink dots and with great determination in his eyes, the boy gestures his hand towards the pink boy. “I am Hoseok. Can i be your friend?”

ii.

After a shortwhile Hoseok learns a lot about this boy. First is, unfortunately, not his name but that he is so scared of bees because the moment pink haired boy extends his hand to get the stone, an innocent, but evil for the poor boy, bee decides it is perfect time to show his presence around; after all they are in the flower field so bees are very much expected, pink haired poor boy trips over out of fear and falls down on his butt, looking very miserable. Hoseok laughs, he laughs a lot, even when he helps poor boy to get up. And that’s when he learns the boy is very shy and can be easily flustered. “Do not laugh!” Boy smacks his shoulder with almost no power while still blushing. “It’s not funny, don't they teach you not to make fun of people’s misfortune?” The Third thing is, flower boy has a very sweet, low voice and panic with right amount of embarrassment, makes him blurt out lots of words.

His small hands pats boy’s back reassuringly, smiling so wide. “I protected you from the bee.” He declares much to other one’s disbelief. “I should get a reward.”

“And you made fun of me. I need an apology, then.”

“I also helped you to get up. That means a second reward.”

“I prefer not talk to people who does not know how to apologize.”

Fourth is that, the boy is very stubborn but Hoseok thinks it suits him. Interlacing their pinkies and murmuring a, “I did not mean to upset you. Can we start over?” is not a difficult task. In fact, seeing boy’s expressions softening ligthens up his morning for a second time.

Pink haired boy nods but no other words follow after, so Hoseok finds it in himself to open his mouth again to fill the silence. “Are you a flower, if then, can i be your friend?”

“And if not?”

“Still, i would very much like to be your friend!”

“Will you show me the stone again?”

“Of course! I will show you as much as stones you’d like to see. Does that means we are friends now?”

The moment pink haired boy nods again, Hoseok reaches his pockets once more to show his ridiculous collection of stones, also dropping other useless stuff in the process. His excitement wins over him so he talks and talks and talks without getting tired, only to stop when his new friend flower boy, whose real name still remains unknown, lets a giggle slip. Hoseok considers it as a win.

iii.

“You should stay away from him,” responds Hoseok’s mother after he told her about his newly acquired friend following evening. She puts freshly baked and still hot pastries in front of him while frowning. “He didn’t tell you what he really is, did he?”

“He didn’t but it’s ok, i’m sure he will tell me soon! After i showed him my lucky stone, he gave me this really nice leaf. This means we are friends!”

“Hoseok!” His mother huffes which leaves Hoseok with a puzzled expression. He looks hurt for a moment before averting his eyes, puffing his cheeks like a little hamster. “You may not understand what it is but your new friend is not a flower but a flower witch.”

Then she tells a story about a flower witch who used to live in their small but beautiful island. His little hut always welcomed anyone who passed front door and it was very difficult to turn his offer down to visit inside because entrance was really a sight with fully blossomed flowers hanging from the roof. Inside smelled so sweet, so heavenly and his voice was too soothing to be true aswell. Many came there to seek help; be it a potion to cure illnesses or a little vial to spice up relationships. Usually in an island famous for its seamanship, wind witches or sea witches would be common. But residents of the town often believed he was sent from the gods as a blessing.

How they were wrong though! After his beloved one did not welcome his feelings in same way, he had done numerous wicked things in order to have her heart; which resulted in town to punish him. He did not take it well, being sentenced to dungeons for years, with no access to sunlight, with no way to reach his dear flowers, he was so angry, so furious, how could some lowly lives can dare to interfere between him and his beloved? Being a very skillful witch he is and therefore also a someone who would hold grudges for an eternity, so he brought hell to their lands. Corrupted flowers were his first doing and then when his spell touched farms, no harvests were made for years. He even managed to steal colors from them; once carrying rainbows in their petals, plants with no soul, no color resided over mountains. No matter how much people begged him, no matter how much they asked for his forgiveness he did not show any. He only explained he lost all of his colors, all of his flowers so they did not deserve any too.

“Now that gods decided to have mercy, we can not anger them by acting carelessly. He is only a child now but we don’t know the future. It is better to stay away to be sorry later.” She continues.

“But wouldn’t he be lonely?”

“Honey, I’m sure he understands too.”

Hoseok on the other hand doesn’t understand at all. “That’s too cruel!” He shouts and stops munching his food. Disbelief is in voice, weights down heavily. “He can’t be like that, you don’t know him!”

That night he refuses to leave his small room. He refuses to see his mother and refuses to talk to her. Words she spoke were hurtful and disappointment has a bitter taste no matter how old a person is. Hoseok does not need more than two hands to count his age but he is too stubborn to give up; too stubborn to let his new friend go. Wooden shelves on the walls are full of jars and boxes which are also full of more jars and boxes that contain his excessive collection of odd items. Once, a witch from north showed him his curiosity cabinet that tweaked his obsession in collecting whatever his eyes find pleasing and never throwing them away; _never_. Now it includes his friend too.  
Besides, what matter is that they are friends, be it a part of a collection or not.

iv.

Morning brings his mother to his room with Hoseok’s favorite cinnamon bread with cranberries and poor woman, with red and puffy eyes, hugs his son wholeheartedly. She faces a very similar looking face; same red and puffy eyes are there in her son’s feature meaning he too, spent his night crying alone. “It was very immature of me,” she apologizes since her heart breaks. Both are very emotional beings, both are very gentle and caring souls and she knows what left her lips were harmful words no kind living should ever hear. “Your friend is probably nothing like that evil man. I panicked, worst scenarios played with worst endings in my mind and I came to a conclusion where he might hurt you. Or others might hurt you because of you being friends with him.” She then explains before leaning back and offering the bread. “I should have known I’ve raised you better than that. You should never abandon a friend.”

That day, when she bakes more pastries for her little shop, she makes sure her son’s favorite cinnamon bread with cranberries are packed safely and ready for Hoseok to feast with his friend.

However that day and days after, Hoseok waits and waits and waits but the flower boy doesn’t seem to be anywhere.

And everyday, before lulling into sleep, he can not help but cry to himself.

v.

It takes weeks for them to meet again. Much to Hoseok’s disappointment but nonetheless he is delighted to see the flower boy next to the river above the Dwarf Hills. The flower boy seems so deep in thought while playing with the water alone. His other hand holds his knees close to himself and he looks too small; his skinny frame doesn’t help but makes Hoseok worried because his mother always says it is important to not to skip meals and eat properly. Does his eating habits are ok? Did he have breakfast? Do they not feed him because of what his mother’s stories tell?

He is worried and a worried Hoseok rushes to his friend’s side. “You should eat, I can’t even see you from a far!” And a worried Hoseok fails to think beforehand because apparently, the boy doesn’t expect to be visited, his pupils become so big before his body reacts and if it is not for Hoseok’s reflexes, the poor boy is only centimeters away from the river.

“Hoseok!” Flower boy cries out and squirms under his hold. He pushes him away while throwing punches but they have little effect. “You made me lose my mind, what if you couldn’t catch me in time and I fall down into water?”

“Hmm then I would jump into the water too! Mum says I am strong.” He gently places boy to the ground before kneeling down to his side and showing his nonexistent, imaginary muscles. “I can’t let you disappear again. I thought you avoided me. So I had to rush to your side before you play hide and seek once more.”

“I wasn’t playing hide and seek,” mumbles the pink haired boy. His hand is in the water again, making little splashes each time slower than before. Water makes comforting sounds when it finds life in flower boy's hands and faces its death before there is a time to breath. A short lived story, but a story still and only for those who pays attention to small details. Hoseok, too, joins making them but his are livelier. They stay alive longer, their form is bigger and they reach further. And when two of them touches, Hoseok’s and flower boy’s, difference is clearer; Hoseok’s splash burns out flower boy’s splash. “How could you!?” Flower boy snarles but it is clear he is trying to hide a grin. And soon enough, after their little quarrel turns into a big messy and a very wet fight, both are left to laugh. Hoseok lets him win; only because the triumphant smile that brightens flower boy’s face is too beautiful.

“My clothes are completely ruined,” states the flower boy. “But it was fun.” He mutters but had Hoseok did not pay attention, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“Would your parents get angry for that?”

“No, it’s ok. There is a plenty of time before I have to be home.”

vi.

Later they spend hours doing absolutely nothing important; giggling while imitating animals, tickling until one of them has to surrender, telling silly tales but at the same time trying to hold their laughter because there is a dare going on between them and losing side has to eat moth larvaes. Pretending not to see pink haired boy’s giggles loses Hoseok a match but said boy’s heart is too pure and he doesn’t let Hoseok to put those disgusting insects into his mouth afterwards. So instead, Hoseok takes out his mother’s pastries and this time he is able to share them with the flower boy.

“It’s cinnamon bread with cranberries,” He explains smiling stars.

“Hoseok?” comes a very confused stare.

“Hmm?”

“Cinnamon bread with cranberries is a bread?”

“Yeah, cinnamon bread with cranberries is a bread.”

“Wouldn’t it be a cake?”

Hoseok opens his mouth and closes it shortly after, and then his bunny like mouth is opened once more before he shuts it again and same cycle goes on for a while. He is speechless, he reaches for words, for an explanation but that place is completely blank, nothing stays there, nothing exists there. It makes ridiculously a lot sense, so he can not even defend himself. “I don’t know. What is the difference between a cake and a bread?”

Needless to say, they spend quite a while to find a solution for whether cinnamon bread with cranberries is a bread or a cake and their ultimate conclusion is that cinnamon bread with cranberries can be whatever it wants itself to be. “It is a new species!” Hoseok remarks.

“Yeah, it is. A delicious one too.” Flower boy yawns and Hoseok reaches his cheeks to pinch them.

“Are you feeling sleepy? Do you not get enough sleep? Do they not let you sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m sleepy but who is not letting me sleep?” His friend looks quite confused and he blinks a lot. And with that, Hoseok knows his curiosity made him commit a unpleasant mistake.

Hoseok mumbles first, each time looking more suspicious than before and he can feel pink haired boy staring intently, almost questioning. Playing with his fingers only exposes them to a uncomfortable silence which is a first; and that alone is enough to make him anxious a lot if he’s not anxious already. He doesn’t want pink haired boy to hate him, he fears after they part ways, flower boy will avoid him again. “You will runaway again if I tell you.”

“Again?” He comes closer, Hoseok turns the other way.

“Didn’t you avoid me? I looked for you for days. You told me we were friends!”

There, another heavy silence follows and it is unbearable because what if it corrupts everything Hoseok tried to build? Was he too much? Did he displease him in a way? His vision blurs when it is too late to hold tears and a droplet finds a way before licking his puffy cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you, because you are my friend. At least i thought we were...” He trails off, facial expressions being hid behind his hands.

“You heard the story.” Hoseok hears him mumble and the tone suggests it is not a question but a statement. He peaks behind his fingers, however he fails to read other boy’s expression since it seemed whatever it is there, he is not supposed to know, not if he can not be patient and give him time. Yet he is not a patient person; he is the opposite of what one can describe patience. Responding with a head nod, he prefers to stay silent but it kills him inside; the younger people are, they tend to live fast and most of the time when time meets a slow phase, Hoseok feels out of place; specially when uncertainty is sneaking inside his walls while cruelly crushing everything stood on its way. Often his mother comments on how his mind wanders around and creates accusations with no clear foundation but being a child he is, Hoseok fails to understand what she really points out.

“I didn’t think you were serious. I mean—“ His voice is soft, careful and small. The boy’s lack of trust and doubt might upset genuine feelings he has for the other but the moment pink haired boy hugs his legs defensively before he continues; it breaks Hoseok’s heart; his beautiful flower friend looks too delicate, he looks too lost and he looks too hurt. “Whenever I met someone around my age, it never ended up more than a few days. I hoped for more but it was always a short lived friendship.”

“Because of the stories?”

“Yeah, because of the stories.” A fragile object, should be handled with care. A fragile object deserves attention. A fragile object this beautiful and this sweet needs to be poured in love. Yet the boy was not given any. Their time was not much but nonetheless Hoseok grew attached to him so quickly that now it angers him to see such a kind person wears a defeated sight and looks so small, almost like he is hiding behind those legs that are being hugged. They were his walls, walls that should be never there to begin with. It leaves a bitter taste. So he reaches to mutter a silent sorry, before placing butterfly kisses on his nicely shaded pink strands just like how his mother comforts him when horrors creep his safe place. “I didn’t think you would be any different. I believed I was perfectly fine with no one else to play. Nature is a good friend, you know?”

“Now you have me to play.” Hoseok’s arms are around the boy, initiating a tight hug. “Is it fun playing with me?”

“It is.” Flower boy rests his head against Hoseok’s shoulder before drawing little shapes to the ground. Soil is softer and muddier this side which creates little burrows where they can poke and might enjoy annoying tiny residents of the dirt. “I wish it doesn’t end here and I wish we can see so many days and nights together.” Hoseok hurries to form words but slender fingers hush him before he can. “First time we met, you smelled like freshly baked cookies and today like honey and I like both of them. _A lot_.” Their knees now brush, flower boy’s hair next to his neck is ticklish too. “You are warm and you are kind and your voice is sweet. Maybe it is because your mum feeds you too much of those sugary pastries? Is that why you— No stop, why are you laughing now?”

“I think of the same too! I swear I wasn’t making fun of you, please continue.”

“I won’t.” Flower boy pouts after he leans away and winces painfully; seems like he is suffering from cramps.

“Why not? I like being praised! Say my dear friend Hoseok is really nice?”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Please?” He blinks a lot, sends flying kisses, blinks some more, makes finger hearts, all in all does everything one can try to look cute with great enthusiasm.

“My dear friend Hoseok is—” Flower boy stops to yawn and doesn’t even bother to cover his mouth, but worse is he doesn’t even bother to finish his sentence.

“Yes?” Hoseok is hopeful, Hoseok is like a puppy wiggling his tail, Hoseok is very stand still but Hoseok is not very lucky.

“—I’m sleepy.” Hoseok looks away to hide the disappointment growing inside and focuses on his fingers and the patterns on the ground instead. But a hand touches his shoulder, tugs him to catch his attention. “I will tell you the rest when I wake up. I promise.” Little does Hoseok know, other boy is scared of being left alone when he wakes up but he nods because a little yet a warm smile eases his worries. It is easier to taste boy’s calm aura than to oppose it, he supposes.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story? It is ok if you prefer to sing, too. Your voice is very soothing.” Flower boy places his head on Hoseok’s lap and gentle fingers find his pink strands to give a pleasing massage. Hoseok decides pink is his favorite color now.

“Of course but now that I think about it,” He wets his lips and smiles affectionately to the sight of pink haired’s sleepy state; one can not tell the difference between a kid and a baby when he is this soft and pure. “-you never told me your name. You are my flower friend but what is your real name?”

“It’s Hyungwon.” Comes the flower boy’s sleepy reply before world turns black for him. Hoseok, delighted to finally learn his name, hums a lullaby anyway. 


End file.
